Angka Dasar dan Kenangan Manis Kita
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, dan 0 hanya merupakan kesepuluh angka dasar dalam Matematika. Namun, kesepuluh angka tersebut menciptakan berbagai kenangan indah bagi Sasuke dan Naruko. Drabble fic. FEMNARU! for: SasufemNaru day XD Naka SafOnyx


**A/N:** Nyahaha*?* karena tanggal 15 Juli adalah SasufemNaru day, maka terciptalah fic gaje nan pasaran ini*?* Cuma sebuah drabble sih, I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by:** Kuas tak bertinta (Naka SafOnyx)

**Pairing:** SasuRuk0

**Warning:** OOC(maybe), femNaru, just simple dribble, typo(s). Jika kau tidak suka dengan cerita ini, mungkin lebih baik kau segera meninggalkannya dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk membacanya sampai habis.

**Special for:** SasufemNaru day

**Summary:** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0, hanya kesepuluh angka dasar dalam matematika. Namun, kesepuluh angka itu membuat kenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke dan Naruko.

* * *

**Angka Dasar dan Kenangan Manis Kita**

**Satu(1)**

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, tapi suasana di kelas 8A sudah rusuh dan dipenuhi oleh caci maki karena pertengkaran hebat antara dua manusia berbeda gender ini.

"Dasar Teme sialan! kau itu laki-laki harusnya mengalah dari perempuan, tau!" seorang gadis pirang bertubuh mungil terlihat sedang adu tarik-menarik dengan Uchiha bungsu yang lumayan lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Memperebutkan sebuah benda berbentuk balok yang biasa di sebut jendela ilmu tersebut.

"Tak akan! Dan… kau pikir kau itu perempuan, eh?" jawaban yang cukup sarkastik didapatkan oleh Naru. Seringaian lebar terukir di bibir Sasuke tatkala melihat perubahan raut wajah Naru.

"W-What the hell? Dasar brengsek! Seharusnya kau memeriksa gendermu dulu sebelum menghinaku! Dasar Ms. Uchiha!" Naru mencibir sambil terus berusaha menarik buku tersebut.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pembagian buku pinjaman sekolah. Ternyata buku itu kurang dan terpaksa yang tidak kebagian harus menunggu sekitar satu minggu untuk mendapatkan buku susulannya.

"Sasuke, Naru! Mari ikut Sensei ke ruang BK, sekarang!" terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan mata merah dan rambut hitamnya sedang menatap marah kedua murid tersebut. Kurenai sudah jengah melihat pertengkaran kedua manusia itu yang terjadi hampir setiap hari dengan masalah yang cukup sepele.

Bahkan, hanya karena SATU BUKU… duo SasuNaru itu dapat ribut memperebutkannya.

**Dua(2)**

Hari ini mungkin Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada duo SasuNaru. Yap, mereka mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan WC saat pulang sekolah. Itu semua karena tadi siang, saat istirahat makan siang, Sasuke dan Naru sibuk adu tinju di kelas karena masalah sepele. Ejek-ejekan.

Karena itu, sore ini mereka harus berakhir di wc ini.

"Kenapa aku harus membersihkan ruangan ini bersama ayam sialan seperti dirimu?" si pirang menggerutu sembari menyikat lantai ruangan itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dan kenapa Uchiha sepertiku harus menerima hukuman hanya karena Dobe sepertimu?" balas Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

_-Skip Time-_

"Hah! Akhirnya semuanya beres… melelahkan sekali! Oke, pukul berapa sekarang? ayo kita pulang, Teme!" ucap Naru sambil melihat jam tangan orange yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"A-Apa? B-bagaimana bisa? T-Teme! Jam berapa kita mulai membersihkan semua ini?" si pirang terlihat sangat panik dan menatap horror Sasuke.

"Pukul lima… memangnya kenapa, hn?" terlihat Sasuke tetap tenang dan masih merapikan peralatan bersih-bersih tadi.

"Baka! Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam!" Naru segera keluar dari toilet tersebut menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sial! Gerbang tersebut sudah ditutup!"

Jadi, mereka harus menunggu sampai besok pagi? BERDUA SAJA?

Oh Tuhan, tabahkan hati Naru yang mengalami kesialan seperti ini.

"Bagus… berdua saja dengan Teme semalaman?" dengan lemas Naru jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong.

**Tiga(3)**

"Baiklah, kelompok 3 terdiri dari Naru, Sakura, dan… Sasuke," Kakashi sensei mengumumkan pembagian kelompok untuk membuat kliping dengan santai.

"S-Sensei! Aku tak mau jika harus sekelompok dengan Teme sialan itu!" Naru segera memotong kalimat Kakashi.

"Tidak bisa, Naru… keputusan Sensei tak bisa diganggu gugat. Lagipula ini semua bertujuan agar kalian berdua jadi akrab dan tak terus bertengkar, ada Sakura sebagai penengahnya, bukan?" tak peduli. Kakashi tak peduli dengan protes Naru.

"Ah! Kenapa hidupku selalu sial dengan Teme brengsek ini?" terlihat Naru mengumpat kecil sambil melirik teman sebangkunya, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri.

_-Skip Time-_

'**ting tong'** tangan pucat Sasuke menekan bel yang menempel di dinding rumah kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah sosok kuning yang selalu berisik tersebut.

"Masuk… dan hei, mana Sakura, Teme?" Naru menjulurkan kepalanya keluar pintu dan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok gadis pink tersebut.

"Entahlah," Sasuke tak peduli dengan gadis pink itu.

_-di ruang belajar-_

"Mana Sakura? Sudah setengah jam berlalu dari perjanjian kita dan dia belum datang!" Naru terlihat sibuk menekan tombol ponselnya lalu menelpon Sakura. Nomor tak aktif…

"Daripada kau menggerutu terus, lebih baik kau bantu aku menggunting ini semua! Biarkan saja gadis itu," Sasuke tetap fokus ke pekerjaannya.

"Huh, baiklah!"

Sasuke sudah tahu Sakura tidak akan datang karena dialah yang meminta hal itu sendiri. Dia ingin berdua saja dengan Dobenya dalam kerja kelompok kali ini. Berdua saja dalam kelompok 3…. Dasar Teme licik.

**Empat(4)**

"Teme… katanya angka 4 itu adalah angka sial, benar begitu?" ucap Naru di tengah jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Dari mana kau tau 4 itu angka sial, Dobe?" Sasuke nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sebentar. Menoleh ke arah si pirang di sebelahnya.

"Aku membacanya di internet, dan itu terbukti sekarang, lihat! Aku tak bisa mengerjakan soal nomor 4 ini!" tunjuk Naru ke arah buku tulisnya.

"Baka… itu bukan karena sial. Kaunya saja yang Dobe," ucap Sasuke tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

_-skip time-_

Pelajaran keempat adalah olahraga. Yang diajar oleh Guy sensei.

"Baik, untuk pasangan keempat dalam lari berpasangan keliling kota ini adalah, Sasuke dan Naruko… ingat untuk selalu berada di sisi pasangan kalian selama kegiatan berlangsung!"

"Apa? Tuh kan! Angka empat itu sial, Teme!" Naru segera menoleh dan menatap sadis Sasuke.

"Hn, angka 4 adalah angka keberuntunganku," ucap Sasuke lirih lalu menarik tangan Naru menuju gerbang sekolah untuk berlari keliling kota.

**Lima(5)**

"Dobe! Jadi sampai sekarang kau belum hapal pancasila?" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruko dengan tatapan '_unbelievable_'

"Enak saja! Aku hapal!" Naru segera membantah argument Sasuke.

"Coba sebutkan!"

"Satu, Ketuhanan Yang Maha Esa," ucap Naru dengan tegas.

"Dua, Kemanusiaan yang Adil dan Beradab," masih dengan suara lantang Naru melanjutkan.

"Tiga, Persatuan Indonesia."

"Empat… kerakyatan… yang dipimpin… oleh hikmat, kebijaksanaan dalam… permusyawaratan/perwakilan," Naru mulai terbata-bata.

"L-lima…" berhenti. Naru tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tuh kan kau tidak hapal!" ucap Sasuke dengan gemas.

"A-aku hanya tak hapal di sila ke-lima, Teme!"

"Terserah! Baca Pancasila itu sekali lagi, setelah itu aku tes! Kalau masih belum hapal, kucium kau!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Dasar pantat ayam mesum!" Naruko berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

**Enam(6)**

Sepulang sekolah, sepasang kekasih*?* baru kita a.k.a SasuNaru berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama yang bertempat di rumah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, Teme? Semua jawabanku benar, kan?" ucap Naru takut-takut kepada Sasuke.

"…"

"Teme, jawab! Kau tidak asyik!" ucap Naru mulai cemberut kesal.

"Hn, benar... Tapi, apa-apan huruf G ini? Semua huruf G mu seperti angka 6. Perbaiki!" perintah Sasuke.

"Hah? Hanya itu? Tak usah sok perfect begitu, Teme! Itu gaya tulisanku, tak usah mengaturku dalam hal seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Kau harus menggantinya! Bagaimana kalau Guru salah mengartikannya, nilaimu bisa kurang, blablabla…" tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Naru segera membereskan peralatannya untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Naru sinis.

Diam… Sasuke menatap kosong daun pintu itu. 'Apa aku terlalu cerewet sejak jadian dengan Dobe itu, ya?'

**Tujuh(7)**

"Dasar Teme bodoh! Seharusnya tadi aku tinggalkan saja kau dan pulang lebih dulu!" umpat Naru sembari menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau akan hujan begini, lagipula tadi aku sedang mencari sebuah buku dulu di perpus, jangan salahkan aku, Dobe!" bela Sasuke sembari mengacak rambut pirang Naru.

"Hah, ya sudah! Hujannya sudah reda… ayo kita pulang sekarang…" ucap Naru, seolah sudah melupakan kekesalannya.

"Hn," sambut Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua mulai melangkahkan kaki di atas jalanan yang becek tersebut.

"Teme, lihat! Pelangi! Jarang-jarang aku melihat ketujuh warna pelangi di langit seperti sekarang ini!" tunjuk Naru ke langit kota tersebut.

"Hn, tujuh ya?"

**Delapan(8)**

Hari ini hari pembagian raport…

"Hey Dobe, aku juara Satu lagi kali ini… dan lihat, semua nilai raportku Sembilan dan haya ada satu nilai delapan, bagaimana denganmu, dobe?" ucap Sasuke membanggakan nilai raportnya.

"Kau tidak usah sok begitu! Aku tahu kau bermaksud menyindirku kan, Teme? Aku tahu aku bodoh dan tak secerdas kau!" umpat Naru sembari melemparkan buku raportnya ke arah Sasuke lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke entah ke mana.

Dibukalah oleh Sasuke buku bersampul biru tersebut.

'rank delapan eh? Dengan nilai rata-rata delapan… kau mendapat banyak kemajuan, Dobe…' batin Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang melekat di bibirnya.

**Sembilan(9)**

"Teme! Lihat, aku membaca tentang legenda rubah berekor Sembilan di buku ini… apa rubah itu memang benar-benar ada?"

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke tak jelas.

"Kau tak usah sok sinis begitu, baka! jawab saja apa susahnya, sih?" marah Naru sembari menjitak Sasuke dengan galak.

"Hm, menurutmu? Memang rubah itu seperti apa ? tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, menurut buku ini, rubah itu sangat jahat, ganas dan penuh kebencian… perasaanya sangat sensitive dan galak…" celoteh Naru.

"Ada… rubah itu memang ada…" ucap Sasuke serius.

"E-eh?" Naru menatap takut Sasuke.

"Ya, rubah itu ada di hadapanku sekarang, si rubah ekor Sembilan yang berisik, ganas, dan galak! Dia bahkan baru saja menjitakku tadi!" ucap Sasuke dengan jahil.

"Temeee~" Naru tersenyum sadis ke arah Sasuke dan mempersiapkan pukulan mautnya.

**Nol(0)**

"Hah… aku masih ingat semua kejadan itu, Teme!" ucap gadis Namikaze yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi Uchiha itu.

"Hm… seperti deretan angka dasar ya?" balas Sasuke.

"Yup! Tapi, angka dasar itu kan ada sepuluh… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, dan 0… seingatku, tak ada satupun kenangan kita yang berhubungan dengan angka 0… angka nol memang tidak bernilai sih…"

"Hn, nol memang tidak bernilai apapun, tapi jika ditambah dengan angka 1 di depannya, dia akan menjadi nominal yang lebih besar dari angka 9… bahkan jika kita menambahkan angka 9 di depannya…"

"Hm! Kau benar, Teme! Nol adalah angka yang sempurna!"

"Hm, seperti hidup kita sekarang, keluarga kita akan menjadi sempurna sebentar lagi setelah dia lahir," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus perut sang istri.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Nyahahaa .-. endingnya gaje naujubillah!

Wkwkwk, Biarin deh. Happy SasufemNaru Day XD mind to review?

_**Salam**_**, Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
